Heathens
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Rey es una joven estudiante de ideales modestos que poco a poco irán desarrollándose y le revelarán a los demás, y sobre todo, a sí misma, un enorme y desconocido potencial, mientras a su alrededor, la realidad busca evitarlo. Conocerá a Ben Solo, un joven que abrirá sus ojos al potencial de ella y cambiará su propio rumbo por ella. Reylo/Jynlo/Reyssian/Jyssian College AU.
1. Heathens

**_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y quise volver hoy porque creo que es algo que da a entender que la intención existe. Cumplo 33._**

 ** _Gracias por dedicar un momento a leer esto._**

:::

:::

 ** _"... All my friends are heathens_**  
 ** _Take it slow_**  
 ** _Wait for them to ask you who you know_**  
 ** _Please don't make any sudden moves_**  
 ** _You don't know the half of the abuse …"_**

 ** _Heathens fragment by Twenty One Pilots_**

::

::

Cuando entré al vestidor, lo único que escuché fue el sonido apagado de su respiración y luego la tuya, furiosa, como cuando has estado corriendo a gran velocidad.

Y lo hacías.

Entonces, un gemido... De ella.

Jyn Eyrso.

En ese instante, todo estaba borroso, pero al mismo tiempo, era tan claro como el cristal.

Tú y ella.

Luego se escuchó el rechinido de mis tenis en la baldosa del suelo y ambos voltearon a mirarme.

Ella con la ropa floja y los pantalones en el suelo.

Tú sin ellos, dentro de ella.

Ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero me sentí furiosa de pronto.

Tú siempre ibas por toda la Academia, completamente engreído y pagado de ti mismo, pulcro y elegante pero también presumido y cargante como el que más, mientras que ella, por lo regular completamente amigable, guardaba esa extraña sensación de que se comportaba de esa manera para proteger una identidad desconocida debajo de esa actitud, como si la verdadera Jyn Eyrso odiara a todo el mundo, pero necesitara esconderlo.

¡Y ambos estaban teniendo sexo en el vestidor, cuando perfectamente podían haber esperado a ir a un hotel en algún sitio!

Dijiste algo... Yo estaba anonadada, en parte porque nunca había estado expuesta a ver personas en desnudez total, en parte porque no buscaba entrometerme en situación alguna que no fuese de mi interés.

Sin prestar atención al gemido ahogado de terror que lanzó Jyn y al grito apremiante que lanzaste tú, salí de inmediato con los dos libros que llevaba en las manos, entre los brazos, pegados a mi pecho, como si buscara cubrirme de ustedes con ellos.

Finn estaba fuera y de inmediato se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Totalmente – Dije, nerviosa, con los libros aún apretados contra mí.

\- Rey... ¡Rey! - y Finn me tomó la cara entre las manos - Estás blanca como un pedazo de papel, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada. Sólo vámonos, te cuento en el camino.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento, saliste del vestidor. Finn, confundido, me miró interrogante mientras te acercabas, furiosamente, y se atravesó entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué hacías allí? ¡Si haces o dices algo, tendrás problemas, niña! - Comenzaste a amenazar. Recuerdo haber sentido una mezcla insana de disgusto y un sentimiento agradable al ver tu rostro. Me fascinaban tus facciones, el color claro de tu piel, los lunares que la salpicaban. Finn intervino sin dejarme hablar.

\- ¡Oye! - Y se abalanzó contra ti de inmediato – Si piensas que Rey está sola, te equivocas, y lo que haya hecho, seguro está justificado, así que lárgate de una vez – Una sonrisa desagradable acudió a tu rostro.

\- Estoy hablando con ella - Detrás de ti, Jyn se acomodaba el chaleco y se acercaba a nosotros, con una mirada desafiante que implicaba problemas.

\- Ben, vámonos, no creo que diga nada.

\- Nunca se sabe.

\- No diré nada – Dije rápidamente dándome vuelta – No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, no era mi intención entrar allí.

\- Estabas realmente violento y Jyn sólo te movió un poco. Pero no dejaste de mirarme en todo el tiempo que permanecí dentro de tu radio de visión mientras me alejaba con Finn, y casi podía adivinar que pretendías amedrentarme.

Finn me preguntó nuevamente que qué había pasado y luego de contarle con detalle, me abrazó y dijo:

\- Cuenta conmigo si quieres, aunque creo que ya pasó y pueden seguir usando el vestidor si quieren. Por lo pronto, quiero presentarte a alguien para el proyecto de Ciencias Políticas - Dijo pues, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Lo conozco?

\- Técnicamente, sí. Es de nuestra clase y sabe mucho de política y economía. Creo que nos beneficiaríamos mucho todos si lo incluimos.

\- ¿Quién es? - Dije muy interesada ya, estaba intrigada.

\- Cassian.

\- ¿El tipo intenso de la ropa de Indiana Jones? - Finn se rió.

\- "El tipo" como tú lo llamas, está repitiendo su tesis por una situación estúpida en Asuntos Escolares que no se podía enmendar.

\- Sé específico, Finn. Lo defiendes mucho y apenas si lo conoces – dije, sospechando que algo tenía que ver con la recién descubierta orientación de mi amigo.

\- Cassian sabe todo lo que necesitamos para hacer una tesis que incluso pueda ser reconocida.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y... La realidad es que tenía un arma, defendió a una alumna de algo como lo que acabas de pasar y fue expulsado un semestre, así que perdió un año completo – dijo, dándose por vencido.

\- Finn, no necesitas exagerar las cosas para que acepte, hay espacio y en algún equipo debe participar. Bienvenido sea – dije al fin – Bueno, debo irme, aún debo llegar a casa.

\- ¡Lograremos hacer esta tesis, Rey! - y se alejó.

Me alisé el pantalón y saqué mi bolso del casillero. Metí los libros y al colgármelo al hombro, caminé a la salida.

Y ahí estabas.

Haciendo honor a tu apellido, no estabas con Jyn. Eras el único allí y tu mirada era fría. Me puso muy nerviosa, pero seguí caminando. Me atravesabas con los ojos obscuros.

...

\- ¿Y bien? - Te atravesaste entre la salida y yo - ¿Le has dicho algo a alguien? ¿A tu amiguito _obscuro_? - La manera despectiva en que habías llamado a Finn, despertó una molestia en mí que no había sentido ni cuando te había visto en el vestidor con tu novia. Tiré el bolso a un lado, que sonó con estrépito a causa de las llaves de casa que llevaba dentro y sin poder contenerme, di un paso atrás controlando mi furia y comencé a hablar.

\- Lo que haya dicho o no, es asunto mío - y te miré con asco – Y si aprecias tu estadía en este sitio, tal vez debieras moderar tu vocabulario. Finn es africano, no "obscuro", no "moreno", _africano_. Que seas un ignorante, mediocre y absurdamente neófito considerando que supuestamente eres tan educado, no te hace en absoluto mejor persona por supuesto. Y ya no hablemos de tu... - y lo miré de abajo hacia arriba – _intensidad irrefrenable_. Difícil de entender que no puedas esperar a llegar a un hotel. ¿Eyaculador precoz? - y me sonreí enfatizando mis palabras, pero sin quitarte la vista de encima. Lo que lamenté fue usar un padecimiento como insulto, pero dado el insulto a Finn, no pude reprimirme tampoco. Tu cara se transformó un momento y recogiendo mi bolso, me tomaste el brazo con violencia y me echaste a un lado de la entrada parándote frente a mí, sumamente cerca y tirándome el bolso a un lado.

\- Podría demostrarte cuando quieras que _nadie_ puede decir que no soy dedicado en cuanto al tiempo. Ten cuidado, niña. No te metas conmigo y no le hables a nadie de lo que viste. Si yo fuera tú, me callaría. Crees que me conoces, _pero no_ – Y dándome la espalda, caminaste, con esa actitud tan horrendamente cargante dirigiéndote a la reluciente motocicleta de pista que conducías. Junto a ella, una recompuesta y radiante Jyn te esperaba, mirándome interrogante. Por un segundo me miró más de la cuenta entre despectiva y desafiante y se abalanzó a tus brazos, besándote profundamente ante mis ojos, como si intentara despertar algo en mí que sin duda en ese momento, estaba lejos de sentir.


	2. The night we met

...

Si hay algo que une a dos personas, es definitivamente el dolor.

Pueden no conocerse, pueden no entenderse ni sentir nada antes de ello.

Pero una vez que el dolor llega y ambos seres lo comparten, es inevitable que el dolor permanezca en ellos.

«¿Porqué pasó esto?», «¿Qué hice yo?»

Y te enojas. Lo evades. Te frustras. Lo enfrentas.

Y sobrevives.

Pero, cuando la persona es Ben Solo y es una persona con la que es sencillamente imposible convivir, hablar y expresarse, el dolor debería ser ignorado aún cuando crees no poder.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que llegaría a comprender su sufrimiento y que el trauma provocado aquel día estaría tan cerca de él como estuvo de mí, no lo habría creído ni por un segundo.

No sé cómo estaba ahí o por qué. Pero estaba. Y yo también.

Mismo sitio, mismo momento, diferente situación para cada uno. La de él más delicada en ese instante que la mía. Luego, las de ambos se volverían desventajosas.

y después, por un instante, algo se despertó en él.

Cuando aquel tipo rozó mis brazos con sus asquerosos dedos, pasó en él algo que también pasó en mí pero ante lo que yo no pude reaccionar.

En cambio él reaccionó.

Y de un modo que si yo no hubiera estado allí, jamás habría reaccionado.

...

...

El hombre que me había tocado, ya no tenía vida. Yacía inmóvil y ensangrentado a los pies de Ben. Su cabeza, ahora transformada en una masa gelatinosa e indescifrable había salpicado totalmente los zapatos de fina gamuza de él, que permanecía fijo y tembloroso frente al hombre muerto. Los cómplices que permanecían fuera del almacén en que nos habían mantenido secuestrados, no habían hecho acto de presencia.

Con los labios temblorosos y sin poder encajar los dientes, me quedé acurrucada en una esquina, mirándole fijamente, observando cómo le temblaban las manos y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que representó para él asesinar. Parecía que en ese instante lo mantenía absorto, como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo para evitar enfrentar la realidad del acto que acababa de cometer.

Y entonces el sonido de las sirenas nos obligó a sacudirnos el sopor en que nos hallábamos sumidos desde horas atrás. Sus manos ya no temblaban. Permanecía mirando el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, cual si yo no existiera en aquella habitación.

Cuando entendí realmente dónde me hallaba, fue que puse atención y comprendí que estábamos en el cuarto de atención de una nave industrial.

Entonces recordé qué hacía yo allí y cómo me había involucrado en un asunto que no sólo no me correspondía, sino que podía haber evitado totalmente de no empecinarme en buscar al tipo que me había amenazado en los vestidores por haberle visto con su novia.

Me odié profundamente por haberme involucrado en aquella situación, porque ahora había sufrido de acoso sexual, secuestro y todos los asuntos ilegales en que me hubiera metido por seguirlo. Pero estaba segura de que me habría odiado más si me hubiese sólo dado la vuelta y no hubiera intervenido en nada.

Es normal pensar que a una mujer indefensa, cualquiera podría pensar en sobajarla y humillarla en su más profunda intimidad. ¿Pero a un hombre? ¿Y a un hombre joven, fuerte y atlético, además?

No sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara sin avergonzarlo. No sabía qué pasaría después de aquello.

Es cierto que no era la persona más amable. Pero esto iba más allá del bullying escolar. Recuerdo que permanecí acurrucada contra la lámina fría mientras los policías gritaban que subiéramos las manos. Sus voces parecieron desgarrarme los oídos. Ben no se inmutó. Permaneció en la contemplación, que parecía eterna, del cuerpo del hombre al que había asesinado, como si supiera que aquello le había transformado ya en otra cosa, algo distinto, o quizá muy distinto de quien ya era. Todo había cambiado y pareció estar ajustándose a esa nueva realidad, mientras la masa roja, rosa y viscosa de lo que quedaba de la cabeza del hombre asqueroso que me había puesto los dedos encima parecí fundirse contra el suelo de concreto sin terminar, pudriéndose cada instante, en una gran y maloliente mancha oxidada de sangre, fragmentos de hueso y cabellos desparramados.

Ben estaba ensangrentado. Los dedos le sangraban. No era sólo la sangre del muerto, sino sus nudillos, con los que lo había golpeado, primero certeramente como para atontarlo. Pero luego aquello pareció eterno.

Siguió y siguió, como desquitando una vieja afrenta. Y después de unos minutos, aquello ya no parecía más que un reflejo mecánico y violento, poderoso pero ya sin furia. Como si sólo estuviera asegurándose que ya no se levantaría.

Trataron de interrogarnos.

Hubiera querido hablar. Decir algo contundente para defender a Ben. Para defenderme a mí misma. Los detectives, contrariados ante la horrible escena, no lograban comprender si es que habíamos sido las víctimas o los victimarios. Si habíamos actuado en defensa propia legítima o si habíamos deliberadamente planeado todo con el hombre muerto para luego asesinarlo en alguna especie de ritual sanguinario.

Ben permaneció con el forense por largo tiempo, quien tomó todo tipo de muestras, le curó y le hizo una serie de preguntas sobre la magnitud de los golpes para determinar si había empleado fuerza excesiva. El cráneo deshecho lo comprobaba pero era parte del montón de requisitos con que pretenderían acusarlo. Mientras todo eso pasaba, respondía escuetamente, apenas con monosílabos. Por momentos se extendía demasiado en sus respuestas. Pero en todo momento permaneció con la vista fija en mí y en todos mis movimientos. Su rostro parecía congestionado, como si necesitara mucho llorar y luego dormir por tiempo indefinido.

El doctor también determinó que yo padecía de mutismo selectivo por el trauma sufrido. En silencio me revisaron y cuando el examen físico se avecinaba, pidieron a Ben que saliera. Se negó en un inicio. Luego un policía entró a la sala donde nos custodiaban, diciendo que Jyn estaba fuera.

Por alguna razón sentí que se me rompía el corazón cuando salió, casi con urgencia.

Entre la persiana pude ver como ésta se abalanzaba contra él y lloraba desesperada, mientras él no dejaba de mirar al interior. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sentí dolor físico, a pesar de que estaba intacta. Un policía cerró la persiana y salió.

...

...

Finn tocó a mi puerta dos días después. No me había presentado en la universidad y no tenía intenciones de presentarme. No aún. Estaba asustada, demacrada, inmersa en las imágenes de esa tarde y noche, que me eran imposibles de olvidar.

Jamás podría ver de la misma forma las luces azul y rojo de una patrulla policial. Jamás una sirena de ambulancia había tenido un sonido tan horrible y desgarrador en mis oídos.

Y nunca podría olvidar el desamparo en sus ojos cuando me miró detrás de la persiana como diciendo: «Gracias. Ahora sálvame de esto».

Cuando Finn llegó, me abrazó fuertemente, su semblante parecía muy preocupado.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? El tipo está en la universidad como si nada. Su novia organiza el baile de graduación.

\- Finn, Jyn es de segundo.

\- Y lo organiza.

\- Estaré bien. Sólo...

\- ¿Él te hizo daño?

\- No - respondí, apenas con un hilo de voz - Ben fue quien golpeó a aquel hombre hasta asesinarlo. Cuando lo alcancé por fin, porque lo busqué, Finn... - Me callé. Comprendí que una persona como Ben Solo jamás apreciaría que se supiera que había sido una víctima.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- El hombre que lo secuestró, me descubrió y trató de violarme. En un descuido, Ben lo golpeó y ...

\- ¿Estás confesándome que el hijo de un empresario y la senadora más poderosa del país es un asesino? - esto lo dijo un poco escandalizado.

\- Te digo abiertamente que lo mató para salvarme. Si él no me hubiera quitado a ese hombre de encima, estaría muerta, Finn.

\- Entonces no es tan terrible como pensábamos - concluyó.

\- No sabría qué decirte ahora.

Ojalá hubiera sabido qué decir.

\- Rey, debes regresar. Necesito que cantes.

\- ¿Que yo cante? ¿Dónde?

\- El sábado hay una protesta en el centro comunitario.

\- Finn, aún no tenemos preparada totalmente esa canción y además falta entregar el ensayo y...

\- El ensayo se entregó ayer. Tu nombre está en él. No te preocupes. Ensaya y estaremos listos para el sábado. Hay temas que deben tratarse inmediatamente.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- ¿Supiste lo que pasó en la discoteca?

\- Si.

\- Quiero ayudar a repararlo.

Lo miré atenta. En verdad había mucha discriminación todavía, y por razones muy estúpidas además. Pero existía.

Yo no soy una persona que vea las cosas desde mi propia perspectiva. Trato de verlas todas, de situarme en la situación de cada uno antes de opinar.

Pero matar a una persona porque no nos gusta su color, su ropa, su estatus social o por capricho no es justificable, así que evado a ese tipo de personas.

\- Está bien Finn. Aprenderé totalmente la canción y el sábado estaremos listos.

Cuando Finn se fue, en lo único que podía pensar era en hablar con Ben. Al parecer estaba mejor que yo, que no podía siquiera mirar a nadie a la cara.

...

...

Uno de los policías me había pedido que si necesitaba algo, pidiera su ayuda y eso hice. Le pedí buscar el número de Ben, con el pretexto de que no lo conocía pero quería agradecerle su apoyo y me lo dio, así sin más.

Era lunes y los lunes siempre son un caos, así que no me extrañó que Ben no supiera quién era. Una vez reconoció mi voz, simplemente dijo:

\- Desearía no haberlo hecho, pero estás bien y eso importa totalmente.

Una vez más, las lagrimas afluyeron a mis ojos abotagados. Me acurruqué y espere otro día más que llegara la noche.

Parecía haber nacido de nuevo y él también. Lo intentaba.

Se veía bien.


	3. Unexpected ally

¿Cómo puedes, por unos segundos, sentir que estás unido a una persona, y en realidad que ésta no sienta lo mismo?

Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Por supuesto no fui al centro comunitario. Ni a la universidad.

Pensé que podría perder el semestre y eventualmente tendría por fuerza que perder un año completo. Buscar un empleo. Separarme de esas personas. _No volver a ver a Ben._

Pasaba los días entre el supermercado y mi casa.

El cheque que mi padre depositaba cada quince días en la cuenta de banco serviría para pasar unos meses antes de que notara que no estaba asistiendo.

Así fue como pasó un mes.

No noté lo rápido que se sucedía el tiempo.

Finn también había dejado de llamar, justo después de no ir al centro comunitario y dejar el proyecto que nos habíamos preocupado en construir por meses. Ni siquiera podía recordar ya la letra de la canción.

Uno de esos días, al irme a acostar, mientras la lámpara en mi mesa de noche iluminaba directamente mi móvil que permanecía cargado pero sin una sola llamada o mensaje, tocaron a la puerta. Me pareció extraño.

Finn era el único que sabía dónde vivía y no habría ido a mi casa sin asegurarse que lo recibiría, pues sabía bien que yo no gustaba de las visitas. Menos sin avisar.

Pero el modo de tocar a la puerta era distinto al que Finn empleaba. La mano que tocó mi puerta parecía más firme y sin prisa, como si la persona fuese a esperar para siempre mientras me dirigía a abrir.

Me miré al espejo antes de ponerme encima una enorme sudadera de la universidad que por error me habían enviado en talla de hombre y que me quedé de todos modos porque era muy cómoda. Estaba en el peor estado que podría nadie estar antes de dormir.

Al llegar a la puerta y observar la mirilla, mi sorpresa era mayúscula. La persona fuera era Ben y cargaba entre sus manos de dedos largos y perfecta piel blanca de nudillos remarcados una maceta pequeña con un tulipán solitario en color rojo.

Ante el desconcierto, permanecí un segundo observando su rostro antes de quitar el seguro. Sus facciones me resultaban interesantes y siempre fue así por más repudio que me causara antes del suceso que vivimos juntos, pero a diferencia de todas las demás ocasiones en que le vi a discreción por más de un minuto, en esta ocasión lo que su rostro me provocó fue fascinación. _Y duda_.

La expresión de Ben no era seria o arrogante, como lo fuera antes. Parecía introspectivo, humilde... _Ansioso._

Abrí la puerta.

Parecía no esperar ser recibido, porque me miró desconcertado, con una expresión desvalida y angustiada que no tenía claro a qué respondía. Luego de ver con más detenimiento sus ojos, me di cuenta que había esperado hablar conmigo, verme o darse cuenta que había pasado lo peor para ambos y que podíamos seguir viviendo nuestras vidas después de aquello, pero yo no había vuelto a su rango de visión para saber eso y su incertidumbre se había aliviado en el momento en que abrí la puerta.

Sonrió ligeramente, con esa sonrisa encantadora y casi imperceptible que sólo le había visto dedicar en algún momento a Jyn, o a algún profesor si quería algo de éste.

\- Esto es para ti – Me tendió la maceta de barro rojo, misma que estaba envuelta en papel aluminio y una bolsa de material térmico - Tendrás que reemplazar el hielo por la mañana, los tulipanes no se riegan – y sin poder contenerme, sonreí.

\- Se nota que no me conoces un ápice. Esta flor estará muerta en unas cuantas horas en mis manos – Nuevamente sonrió - Pasa.

Vestía pulcramente de negro y sobre una playera básica llevaba una chamarra de piel con remaches. Las botas, de impecable piel, lanzaban destellos contra las luces blancas de mi pequeña estancia. Su cabello también estaba inamovible, perfecto y brillante. Para la vista, era un gusto verlo.

Dentro de mí, pareció nacer una especie de admiración. Me alegraba que estuviera tan bien luego de todo lo que había pasado. Y al mismo tiempo, nació el temor de que hablara del tema.

\- Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber? No tengo muchas cosas pero quizá un trago nos siente bien a ambos. Estaba por irme a dormir. ¿Ron con hielo? ¿Vodka y jugo? - Y hablando y haciendo, le dejé en el sillón retapizado de tejido rosado y me dirigí a la alacena - ¿Tequila?

\- Tequila. ¿Tienes limón y sal?

\- Nadie en el mundo que tenga una botella de tequila en su casa deja de comprar limones. Tequila entonces - Removí dos vasos pequeños de una vitrina y tomé una simple charola redonda para ponerla en la mesilla de centro. Sentí frío en los pies a pesar de la alfombra y me di cuenta que iba descalza... - _¡Maldita sea!_ \- pensé y me senté rápidamente al otro extremo del sillón. Ben permaneció en silencio mientras me observaba maniobrar la botella y le daba uno de los vasos, rebosante de una versión blanca de un famoso tequila mexicano. Había sido regalo de uno de los viajes de mi padre - ¿Y bien? - pregunté a quemarropa - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

\- Tu _novio_ me lo dijo - Pareció enfatizar la palabra "novio".

\- Yo no tengo ningún novio - rebatí y bebí el tequila del vaso de un solo movimiento, llevándome luego la mitad de un limón a la boca y exprimiéndomela entera. Me escurrió entre los dedos, pero no me importó.

\- ¿Cassian Andor no es tu novio? - Y de nuevo, sonrió. Esta vez, su sonrisa no tenía sentido alguno para mí.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes de esa manera? No, _no es mi novio_ , está en algunas materias conmigo, hemos entregado algunos trabajos en equipo y de ahí en más no tengo la menor idea de quien sea.

\- Al parecer le interesas _más_ de lo que tú misma te has dado cuenta – De nuevo tenía esa actitud agresivamente pagada de sí misma que tanto me irritaba. Me serví otro tequila y volví a beberlo de un sorbo. Poca gente entiende que el tequila es un licor agresivo y que beberlo rápidamente también tiene efectos rápidos. En el primer trago, el ardor casi me pareció insoportable y por ello me llevé el limón a la boca. En el segundo trago, el ardor ya sólo fue una calidez que se tornó agradable y que parecía una especie de suero de la verdad que me obligaba a decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- Lo que él piense sobre mí, lo mismo me da – y mientras hablaba, movía mis manos – Ha pasado un mes desde que hablamos, Ben y no dijiste una palabra más. Asumí que todos esos eventos habían quedado en el pasado. No deberías preocuparte por venir a advertirme nada o a pedirme que no mencione lo que ha pasado, yo no... - Y entonces se acercó sentándose más cerca y me puso un dedo en los labios, lo que me estremeció sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo.

\- _No vine a nada de eso_ – y colocó nuevamente su mano sobre su regazo – Estaba preocupado porque no te he visto en la universidad y ya ha pasado algún tiempo. Y llego aquí y te encuentro a punto de dormir en viernes, a las nueve de la noche y estás pálida y con un rostro totalmente descompuesto. ¿Cuánto realmente has podido dormir desde entonces? - Por primera vez parecía genuinamente interesado al preguntarme algo.

\- Apenas puedo conciliar el sueño unas cuatro o cinco horas por día, es cierto, pero pasará.

\- Sí, pasará. ¿Has consultado a algún terapeuta? Puedo referirte con el que voy ahora mismo.

\- No necesito un terapeuta, gracias – Y sirviéndome un tercer trago, esta vez tomé primero otra mitad de limón y la exprimí para luego beberme el vaso que escurría de tequila. Ben comenzó a reír.

\- En un minuto estarás tan mareada que te dormirás. ¿No bebes hace mucho, verdad?

\- Claro que no he bebido. No hago nada más que estar aquí dentro. Pero me gusta aquí - me limité a responder, intentando evitar que la lengua se me resbalara pero era muy tarde.

\- Sí, es muy agradable – dijo tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, si sólo viniste a decirme _eso_ , deberías volver a tu mansión. No va a pasarme nada – Dije, con enfado – Como verás, estoy magníficamente – De nuevo, su mirada parecía absurdamente desvalida. Frustrado, apretó los puños un momento y luego levanto de nuevo la vista y me miró.

\- Estaba asustado de que lo dijeras, es cierto. Pero no quise venir a molestarte ni busco amedrentarte. Sé por lo que pasaste y sé que no estás llevándolo bien ahora y yo… - Sonó entonces un celular. Era el de él. Me lo mostró y contestó.

\- ¿Si? Ah, Jyn… -respondió con una expresión de fastidio- No, no, no puedo ir ahora… ¿Qué? No sé qué te pasa pero estoy en _algo importante_ ahora, además ya es muy tarde, nena – se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Si, nos vemos mañana ¿Está bien?.. No, Jyn, no puedo verte ahora, no estoy en mi departamento… Mejor duerme, nos vemos. – Pareció colgar casi apresuradamente.

\- _No deberías estar aquí_ – me levanté y bebí directamente de la botella dirigiéndome a la ventana – Quizá si te vas ahora aún alcances a ver a tu _novia_ – y volví a beber. Ben arrancó de mi mano la botella, bebió un largo trago y la puso en la mesa de centro con estrépito. Ésta hizo un sonido pero no se rompió, mientras lo miraba asombrada.

\- Si quisiera estar con Jyn, nada me detendría – y se acercó a mi. En ese momento su cercanía se sentía peligrosa en un modo que nunca se había sentido antes – Pero vine _por ti_ \- Su aliento estaba impregnado de un aroma curioso, como mentolado. Acababa de beber dos o tres tequilas y su aroma perfecto a colonia de menta no había cambiado en absoluto. Aspiré hondamente. Sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, razón por la que desvíe la vista tratando de ocultarlo. Ben me tomó el brazo gentil pero firmemente y me miró fijamente a los ojos – Rey, tu y yo no somos ni por asomo los mejores amigos pero… - bajó la cara con vergüenza y luego enfrentó mi mirada con la suya – aprecio lo que hiciste. _Todo_. Y vine porque necesitas ayuda. Y nadie está aquí contigo del modo que nadie estuvo conmigo en esto…

\- ¿Te das cuenta que _no estás solo,_ verdad?

\- _Tampoco tu_ – y su mano acarició mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer. Por primera vez, alguien había estado cerca de mí, tan cerca como nadie nunca lo estuvo. Y estaba provocándome el deseo de sentir sus labios allí mismo, deseo que me estaba costando trabajo reprimir y ocultar. Al darme cuenta plena de lo que hacía, me alejé y él también dio un paso atrás, sin decir nada, como si todo fuese parte de un sueño. Él me miraba en silencio frente a la ventana de la estancia de tonos rosados y mentas y yo lo miraba a él, alto y elegante, abrumador y prohibido para mi, con su silueta recortada contra la obscuridad mientras las luces de la calle iluminaban su rostro. Al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, ambos salimos de la ensoñación. Las luces se apagaron totalmente. Un transformador de la terminal eléctrica había explotado y me había quedado sin energía. Por algún absurdo en mi mente, me vino a la cabeza aquella escena de El Club de la Pelea, ésa película de David Fincher con el protagonista y su ¿Antagonista? tomados de la mano frente al caos. Una película con la que toda persona de edad adulta desea identificarse en un mal momento en su vida.

Pues bien. Allí estaba Ben, frente a mi, en la obscuridad más absoluta, y allí estaba yo, deseando a Ben como no deseaba nada más en ese instante.

 _Regla número uno: No se habla con nadie del Club de la Pelea._

Di un paso al frente. Ahora la que representaba un peligro era yo. Ben estaba con otra. Y era muy posible que cualquier cosa que sucediera, terminase mal. Pero di el paso al frente de todos modos. Y Ben, en la obscuridad, pareció leer en mis ojos a través de la penumbra.

Inclinándose, me tomó el rostro y aquel segundo de expectación fue, de todo aquello, el que mejor se sintió. Sus labios no me tocaron inmediatamente, sino que sondeó los míos primero, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que hacía. Y una vez que su boca tocó mis labios, una descarga de adrenalina pareció apoderarse de ambos, pues con su cuerpo me había empujado contra el cristal. Sus brazos apresaron mi cuerpo como si hubiese estado esperando el momento de hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Y mis brazos a su vez, parecieron moverse solos en correspondencia.

Decir que aquel beso me había hecho sentir de todo, era poco, porque también me sentía como si yo hubiera estado esperándolo por tiempo indefinido. Todo en aquel momento parecía planeado por una especie de fuerza omnipresente y yo no podía por menos que dejarme llevar. Me estremecí en sus brazos, con una sensación de estar haciendo lo peor por conseguir el mejor fin, algo así como 'el fin justifica los medios'. Porque… ¿Cómo algo malo podía sentirse tan bien? Por un segundo recordé aquel día y estuve a punto de detenerme. Pero no lo hice. No era el tipo que habia tratado de abusarme. Era Ben. Y Ben era todo lo dulce y tierno que podía ser siendo Ben.

Sus brazos recorrieron mi espalda y sacándome la sudadera y llevándome al sillón me tumbó allí, sacándose la chamarra también. Su pecho de gimnasio se marcaba a través de la playera y confieso que me gustaba (y me gusta). Puede ser que fuera todo lo superficial que quieran, pero no importa. Era imposible de evitar no sentirse ansiosa por tocar y desear un cuerpo así. Y estando allí, algo bebida y vulnerable, era bienvenido.

Mi respiración y la suya estaban agitadas, como en una intensa sesión de danza. Su lengua entraba despacio en mi boca, casi dejándome sin aliento, mientras mi lengua respondía al vaivén tocando sus labios, enredándose sensualmente con su lengua, serpenteando y tocando como en una batalla sin fin. Cuando la mano de Ben me tomó por la nuca intensificando el contacto, aquello cambió y la sensación sencillamente era adictiva. Mi cabeza estaba echada atrás contra el respaldo y el cabello se me desató, con lo que una masa de mi cabello castaño colgaba del respaldo en cascada. Ben masajeaba mi espalda suavemente, casi con delicadeza, respirando agitado, besándome con una pasión que yo no conocía, pero que en ese instante añoré experimentar.

Su cuerpo sobre mi cuerpo ejercía una cierta presión, aunque no lo dejaba caer sobre mi totalmente. El alcohol había hecho su efecto y al parecer en ambos. Ben comenzó a besarme el cuello y los hombros sobre la playera que llevaba yo debajo de la sudadera a modo de pijama y pronto la piel desnuda de mi torso cedió a las caricias de sus labios. Sentía derretirme cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi piel. A mi vez yo no podía mas que responder del mismo modo y lo besé en todo lugar que estuvo a mi alcance.

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones era pesado y de no haber sonidos en los departamentos alrededor o en las calles de la ciudad, nos habrían escuchado perfectamente porque aquella noche nadie se contuvo de decir, hacer o gritar nada. Me besó tanto que dos días después mis labios aún permanecieron hinchados.

Cuando la electricidad por fin se había restablecido, había pasado un par de horas. Ambos teníamos la ropa floja y desaliñada y el cabello revuelto.

Incluso así, Ben era muy apuesto, diría que incluso era más apuesto que cuando se arreglaba tanto porque cuidaba en exceso su apariencia. Me miro fijamente, sonrió y sin quitarme la vista de encima, comenzó a subirme la blusa y besándome en el vientre murmuró:

\- Debes saber que no creí que la noche terminaría _así_ – y me sonrió divertido por primera vez. Una sonrisa que se repetiría mucho luego de eso.

\- ¿Es que _ya ha acabado_?

Sonrió de nuevo y se levantó, quitándome los pantalones y observándome con extraña e inexplicable fascinación.


End file.
